Dying
by alwayslove4u
Summary: Au. Sequal to When It Rain It Pours. This is part two to my rainy dayz series.


Title: Dying  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Btvs/Angel characters. They belong to Joss W. himself.  
  
AN: This is the sequel to When It Rain It Pours. If you haven't read that story yet, please do. You wont get this story if you don't. I wanted to make a sad story and this story is sad. I didn't want to write a sad story, but I was in a depressing mode that I could help my self.  
  
Summary: Au. Angel and Buffy all the way. There loves lives on forever. This is a story  
  
Lyrics: Hole; Dying  
*I've seen a cripple, baby you're mine, baby now's chance. it's like cyanide*  
  
I could remember everything that happened that morning. I kept having flashbacks about it. It made me want to scream at times. I know that I have to move on. How could I? .. move on. How could I lose something that would hurt my heart years to come? It had been a year since it happened. I climb out of the bed and walked over to the window. The rain had been pouring down for hours. Another flashback hits me and I'm in a deep gaze.  
  
*I am so dumb, just beam me up*  
  
" I love you. Now go to sleep. You need your rest." Angel kissed me on the cheek as he left for work that evening. I lay down on Angel's pillow. I love the smell of his scent. It lets me know that he is everywhere. I closed my eyes and try to dream of happy things yet I don't dream at all.  
  
*I've had it all forever, I've had enough*  
  
I had woken to a sharp pain in my side. I can hardly breath. The things in the room are spinning and I couldn't get up. Something is wrong. Wrong! What wrong with me.Angel?  
  
Buffy pulled back the covers trying to get up out of the bed. Blood poured down the sides of her legs and began to soak the sheets. She laid there in shock, not realizing what was happening to her. She soon passed out.  
  
*Remember you promise me. I'm dying, I'm dying, please*  
  
Angel arrived home around 11am, roses in his hand for his wife.  
  
"Honey." He called her, searching the kitchen and the living room. He still did not find her.  
  
"Where are you babe." He soon knew that she was taking a nap like she always did at 11.  
  
*I want to, I need to be under your skin. Are love is quicksand, so easy to drown*  
  
Angel walked into his bedroom and quietly not wanting to wake his sleeping beauty.  
  
*There's still the gravity from moving ground. Remember you promised me*  
  
He walked around to her side and noticed that the white sheets were red. He lifted the covers off the bed and saw his wife lying there in a pool of her own blood. Angel had to control him self from throwing up. He scooped Buffy into his arms and began calling out her name.  
  
*I'm dying, I'm dying please*  
  
"Buffy.. Honey.please baby wake.you can't do this too me.. not now". He noticed that her skin was pale, probably because of all the blood that was coming from her body.  
  
Angel quickly grabbed the phone to dial 911.  
  
"Hello, I need an ambulance. It's my wife...she bleeding a lot. No. I tried to wake her. yes she pregnant.. please hurry.ok". Angel held on to Buffy's body for dear life.  
  
"Don't leave me love.  
  
*I want to, I need to be under your skin*  
  
"Hello I'm Dr. Riles". He said shaking Angel's hand.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She will be fine although she has lost the baby. We don't actually know what caused her body to miscarry. We still are running test to find out why".  
  
*And now I understand, you leave with everything* *You leave with everything I am, Memory*  
  
"Can I see her"? Angel spoke softly.  
  
"Yes you can, but she is still very weak from the blood lost. Did you want to know the sex of your unborn child?"  
  
Angel thoughts were else where, when the Dr touched his shoulder.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes. I would like to know".  
  
"It is a boy, you can see your wife now. She is in room 236."  
  
Angel walked down the hall with tears steaming down his eyes. He opened the door and walked towards Buffy. She turned toward the door to see who had entered her room.  
  
*And now I know that love is dead, you come to bury me*  
  
I couldn't even look at Angels face let alone his eyes. I could still remember the tears he held in his eyes. I felt so unworthy.  
  
My tears seem to flow freely now, but I know that I won't be able to control my sobs. Angel climbs out of the bed and pulls me close to him. I cry even harder in his arms. I felt like a piece of my heart was dying.  
  
*There nothing left to pretend.  
  
Everything.  
  
Remember you promised me  
  
I'm dying, I'm dying please  
  
I want to, I need to be under your skin  
  
I'm dying, I'm dying please  
  
I'm dying, I'm dying please  
  
I'm dying, I'm dying please  
  
Under your skin Under your skin 


End file.
